Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. A solar cell has a front side that faces the sun during normal operation to collect solar radiation and a backside opposite the front side. In an all back contact solar cell, all metal contacts and corresponding emitters are formed on the backside of the solar cell. An external electrical circuit, e.g., a load, may be connected to the metal contacts to be powered by the solar cell.
To remain a commercially-viable renewable energy source, solar cells need to be manufactured at low cost. Embodiments of the present invention pertain to a hybrid emitter design that simplifies the manufacture of solar cells while retaining efficiency.